


We’ll do that together

by DamnitJim



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky feeds his goats, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Established Relationship, Fix it sort of?, Fix-It, Fluff, Forgiveness, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Shuri is the smartest character in the MCU, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark meets Shuri, Tony is coming to Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnitJim/pseuds/DamnitJim
Summary: Tony proposed to Pepper and wants to invite Steve, who’s still a fugitive, to his wedding. After all, Steve said in his letter that if he needed him, he’ll be there, didn’t he?or the one when Tony is going in Wakanda to express his feelings with Steve and Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	We’ll do that together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my very first work in English, so I’m sure there is plenty of mistakes in it, but I really hope you’ll appreciate it. This story starts right after Spiderman: Home Coming and just before Infinity War. It’s a fixed it, in a way?  
> All mistakes are mine and I hope you’ll like it

Tony never thought that an old phone would keep him awake, after everything he’s been through during the past years. Loki, Ultron were the worst enemies he ever fought and he lost most of his nights and his quiet sleep because of them but today, he was fixing this old phone in the dark of his lab, passing it to one hand to another without saying a word. He hadn’t seen his old team in months, and he kept his mind busy all this time, because he couldn’t bare the idea that this battle in Berlin was what caused the end of the Avengers, because there was no one to blame but themselves. He knew, he knew that everyone was right and wrong at the same time, but he came against his best friends -Bruce had gone missing for a longer time and it was still painful to think about him- and it broke his heart to see his team, his family, divided and hurt, in every way possible.

Tony was thinking about Steve’s letter, delivered with this phone. Even after he destroyed it, he was remembering it perfectly. Steve was a man of honor and Tony knew that if he ever contacts him, wherever he was at this time, Steve would talk to him and help him if he’d ask. But would he ask?

“Tony?”

The lights turned on in time for Tony to see Pepper opening the door of his lab, wearing her tank top and her light blue short that he loves. She just woke up, and Tony had a little smile seeing the shining ring on her left hand. Yesterday was truly a wonderful day. The redhead walked toward him until her hand found her rightful place in his neck.

“You’re up early.” said Tony with a soft voice before raising his mouth to meet Pepper’s lips.“Look who’s talking.” said Pepper with a little smile, making Tony chuckle. “Something’s on your mind?”  
“We’re getting married.”  
“Yeah.. that’s what happens when you propose to someone, actually.”  
“And who’s going to come?”

Pepper stayed silent for few seconds and sighed. “Tony..”  
“No, I mean it. Half of the team is missing or in jail. My two..” he took a deep breath who looked almost painful. “Two of my best friends are gone, Pep’. I almost killed one, and he isn’t going to use his legs for the rest of his life because of me and the others are just.. They both chose to leave, and they left me behind. Sure, I’ll invite the kid. And Happy. I could invite the freaking president if I wanted. I don’t want this though, He’d be a terrible guest, I’m sure. The point is: they are not here anymore, for the most important day of my life and..”

He stopped and looked into Pepper’s eyes, looking for support and she saw the little tears in the corner of his eyes so she immediately offered her arms, knowing that he could find some comfort. They stayed that way for a long time before Pepper took a step back to see his face and to caress his beard.

“Don’t you think it’s time to call him?”  
“Yeah sure, I can see the discussion from here: “Hello Stevie, how's your best friend who killed my parents? Still alive? Good. Listen, I’ve got this very important day coming up and I’d love to see you two. Maybe you and your Bucky can come at my place so we can eat pizza and binge watch Gossip Girl”  
Pepper raised one eyebrow and Tony knew she wasn’t going to let go of that.  
“Tony, I know that everything was even harder for you because of what happened to your parents, and I wasn’t there but.. Tony, it wasn’t his fault, you know that, right?”  
“You know I do. It’s just…” Tony couldn’t find the words to express what he was feeling since he discovered the horrible truth about his parents’ death. It was too difficult to talk about it, even with the woman who’s sharing his life. “I know how he is when Hydra controls his mind. I fought him, we all did. And I.. I can’t stand the idea that he attacked my mom..”

Tony sniffed and fixed the phone in front of him until Pepper spoke again.

“You need to talk about it, Tony. And I think you know who you need to call.”  
“Ghostbusters? They are in town?”  
Pepper gave a disapproval look before kissing his fiancé’s lips with devotion  
“I’ll be there when you’ll come back.”

She kissed him a second time and walked out of the laboratory to begin her day by a shower. Tony signed one more time and catches the phone in his hand, finding the only phone number in the contact list. He hesitated one more second before pushing the call button.  
The ringtone kept going multiple times and Tony was more and more convinced that it was a terrible idea and that Steve wouldn’t probably pick up the phone. He sighed and was about to hang up when a deep voice answered with a surprised tone.

“Tony?”  
  
Tony made a relieved sound and reach the phone to his ear and stayed silent for two and half seconds before answering. “Captain.”  
“Is everything okay?”  
  
Tony remembered the letter, saying that Steve would come back if he needed him, but Tony was convinced that Steve was talking about the end of the world. At least.

“Nothing important. The world isn’t ending. Yet.”

Steve didn’t reply and Tony sighed, wondering if all of this was a good idea.

“I’m.. I was.. geez it’s more complicated that what I though.”  
“Take your time Tony, I’ve got all the time in the world.”  
“Are you still in Norway?”

Steve laughed and Tony felt lighter that he was before. He was following Steve when he was moving around the world. Just his impulsive curiosity. And he was relieved that Steve wasn’t angry because of that.  
  
“No… I’m really not in Norway right now. And I’m pretty sure you can’t find me even with your big computer.”  
As he said that, the computer in front of Tony started bipping because the signal was lost. Tony fixed the screen with his disappointed face.  
“I was not.. searching.” he lied, closing the program “but where.. where did you say you were again?”  
Captain America sighed and Tony heard a closing door in the background and he waited a short time before Steve talked again.  
“I can’t tell you, Tony. I’m…I’m with him, you know.. and”  
“I know you are. I’m not looking for a fight, Steve. It… it costed me too much already.”  
“So why are you calling?”  
“I just.. I just want to talk. I’m.. with Pepper we’re kinda..”  
“Please tell me you’re back together. Last time I heard, it wasn’t sunshine and rainbows.”  
“No, it wasn’t. No actually we’re.. we’re getting married.” he said, trying unsuccessfully to hide his pride to be Pepper Potts’ future husband.  
“Oh my god Tony, it.. it’s great, congratulations. You deserve it. Both of you”  
“Thank you. A lot happened since.. Berlin and Siberia but I really.. really want to have this talk we never had. We could met anywhere you want, and.. somehow I need to talk to Barnes.”  
Steve stayed silent after the end of this sentence and Tony felt the need to keep going before Steve changed his mind.  
“I’m not.. going to fight him. Or you. And I’m not going to send you to jail either, even if the idea is tempting. Just want to have a nice chat. And coffee, coffee would be great, too.”  
Steve was thinking, Tony could tell, but he didn’t have the time to ask.  
“Hold on for a sec.”  
  
Tony heard some noises coming from the speaker and recognized the specific sound of a phone turned down on a table. He waited several minutes, taping his desk with his fingers, turning on his chair until he heard the blond’s voice again.  
  
“If you’re coming in peace… maybe we can meet here. I trust you Tony, but you have to promise me not to..”  
“I promise, and I’m not crossing any fingers.”  
“It’s not about Bucky. If I give you the coordinates, you have to promise not to tell anyone about that. Well Pepper is not included because I trust her too. Not sure I should though. She’s marrying you after all.”  
“Captain you’re breaking my heart, if the country could hear you.” Tony laughed and started the process to enter a new destination to his private jet.” So, where are you? Tell me it’s sunny, I’m begging you, I’m not going to Siberia again.”  
“It’s.. very sunny.”  
  
Tony smiled, and knew, even without seeing him, that Steve was smiling too.

Tony waited until the early afternoon to take off. He couldn’t believe it, all this time, above all people, it was King T’Challa who was protecting Bucky from the world, in Wakanda. He couldn’t understand how a third world country could block all electronic signals and he was so impatient to finally have an answer. His jet took off and he worked on his new suit during the 9 hours long flight. Friday kept him informed about Stark Industry but Tony wasn’t worry about that, after all Pepper was the one in charge, and she was doing a better job that he ever did.  
  
“Boss?”  
“Yes Friday?”  
“We are approaching the meeting point. But, it seems to be an anomaly with the coordinates given by Mr Rogers.”  
“He said to follow precisely the coordinates so we are going to trust him. Keep going. ”  
“You’re the boss. So, impact in 20 seconds.”  
“Did you just say impact?” asked Tony, looking at the screen to find an explanation.  
“Should I maintain the direction?”  
“Oh Rogers, I hope for your patriotic ass that you gave me the right info. ”  
  
Tony took a look at the view in front of him and looked at the trees so close to the jet. He stood close to his armor, just in case but when he closed his eyes, there was no impact of any kind. Instead, he saw the most beautiful and great city he had ever seen. The sun was shining and the walls were glowing like pure gold. He could see the rivers and some wild animals running free. It was still early and the sky was so colorful that Tony had to sit down to appreciate it totally. The jet found his way down just in front of the royal building and Tony finally saw his friend, waiting in what seemed to be clothes from Wakanda itself. As he came closer to the ground, he saw that his friend was also wearing a majestic golden bear and Tony never imagined that the famous Captain America could grow a beard. Tony stepped outside the plane and slowly walked in his direction but he wasn’t pretty sure of what to do next. Steve decided for him, opening his big muscular arms to inviting him in a friendly hug. Tony had a little smile and returned the hug with strength and emotion. They never had a proper hug, but somehow, it was just what they both needed at the time.  
  
“It’s good to see you, Tony.”  
“The pleasure is mine, Cap. Nice vacation house.“  
  
Steve laughed and the two men turned their heads when they heard the march of the royal guard coming to them, T’Challa being as majestic as Tony remembered, with a classy black suit, Okoye by his side.  
  
“Mr Stark. It’s an honor to finally have you here.”  
“Your highness.” said Tony with all the due respect. “I would never imagined..”  
“Wakanda knows how to protect itself. We were hidden for many years but this country is going to evolve to help other countries in the future.”  
“I am glad to hear that. If you ever need anything from Stark industries I’d be glad to assist you in any way”  
“So this is the great Tony Stark?”  
  
Tony looked behind the King and saw a young lady, with a big smile on her face, walking with grace until she was in front of him. He couldn’t hide his own smile when he shook her hand.  
  
“Do I have fans here?”  
“Well, I was very fan of you when I was younger. You were very impressive.”  
“Well, I’m”  
  
Tony started showing off a little but the determined ton of Shuri closed his mouth automatically.  
  
“But since I became better than you, you’re not that impressive anymore.”  
Tony opened his mouth by surprise, hearing Steve’s little giggle by his side and T’Challa looked at his little sister with a not-well hidden smile.  
“Shuri, have some respect for our guest.”  
“I wasn’t disrespectful, brother!” she said out loud before whispering under his breath. “It’s only the truth.”  
  
Tony raised an eyebrow but decided to not arguing, this young girl seemed to be way too clever anyway.  
  
“I’ll be honored to see your work later, your majesty, if you let me.”  
“Call me Shuri, and we’ll do so.”  
  
Tony nodded with a bright smile and T’Challa saluted him before waking away with his guards. Shuri waved her hand and let the two men alone. Steve gave him à nodded and started walking, silently inviting him to follow him. They walked for few minutes until they found a little house all made of wood and clay. There was a table outside and Steve invited Tony to sit down while he was entering in the little house. Tony took the time to look around and could see some goats running not far, and he heard the city waking up little by little. It was already hot outside and when Steve came back, he was holding two glasses of juice and Tony thanked him before drinking.  
  
“So, how long have you been here?”  
“One week, maybe a little bit more. It’s the only place where I can actually stay more than a couple of days straight.”  
“How’s Sam? And Wanda?”  
“Good. Good. I’m seeing them in a month if everything works out fine.”  
“The GQ is quite empty with all of you gone.”  
  
Steve looked suddenly sad, and there were few seconds of silence until he talked again.  
  
“How’s Rhodes?”  
“I built a cyber support so he could walk and have the most normal life he can, but his legs will never work again.”  
“Gosh Tony I’m..”  
“Don’t start it Steve. I’m not the one you should be apologizing to and you know it. I’m still walking and because of us he is not.”  
  
His tone was angry and cold, and Steve’s jaw was so tensed that Tony could actually see it. But he didn’t care, the subject was too sensitive to continue so Tony drank one more gulp of juice.  
  
“Anyway. If I came here to see you… it’s because I really want you to come to my wedding.”  
“Tony..”  
“Yes I know, you’re wanted, your Bucky is too, but so are most of my friends these days. You’re…”  
  
Tony took a few second to swallow his tears who came back with all the bad memories of the past years.  
  
“Bruce is gone, and… with Rhodes and happy, you are the only best friends I’ve got left. And you’re not even there.”  
  
He sat more or less straight and kept the silence for just a second before smiling a bit.  
  
“But since Bruce didn’t answer to my invitation I send in space, you are the second logical choice..”  
  
Steve giggled a little bit and a noise behind him made him stop. Bucky was standing onthe doorstep and was looking at the two men, seemed to wait for a sign to come. Tony tensed when he saw him after all this time trying to found a calmer breathing. Steve looked Bucky then Tony, and stood quickly after that.  
  
“Just..wait a second”  
  
His long legs walked quickly to Bucky while Tony was trying to calm his nerves, massaging his hand during the conversation between the two friend. He couldn’t hear more than a couple of words from them but he could see that Steve was the most nervous of them both, Bucky seemed sad and guilty, but not scared or anxious. He blinked when he saw Bucky smile to Steve and reach his only hand to Steve beard for a few seconds before he stopped to look at Tony. The playboy wanted to look at him back, and to show that he was okay with this all meeting (that he asked for) but he just looked at his hands again until Bucky was in front of him.  
  
“Stark.”  
“Barnes”  
“Can I have this seat?”  
  
Tony nodded and Bucky sat. The older unsuccessfully tried not to focus on his missing arm, his shoulder hidden under a couple of textiles but Bucky didn’t mind it, and let him a few minutes to start.  
  
“Steve told me you wanted to see me.”  
“Yes, I wanted to see you.”  
“He didn’t say why.”  
“I didn’t tell him. And to be totally honest, I don’t really know why myself.”  
  
Tony didn’t say anything else, and Bucky looked at him before he opened his mouth.  
  
“Stark, I should… I should apologize for..”  
“Don’t talk about it, please. It’s hard enough to be in front of you without seeing their faces.”  
  
Bucky’s jaw was crisped as he said these words, and he took a few second to reply.  
  
“To be honest, it’s the same for me. You look so much like him.”  
Tony’s throat was tight and he breathed deeply by his nose, but the soldier keep talking before he could change his mind.  
“I can’t erase what I’ve done. I wish I could. But I’m not the winter soldier, not anymore. They helped me here in Wakanda.”  
“I know you aren’t. I’m pretty sure that blondie wouldn’t let me see you if he had any doubt.”  
Bucky had a little smile when Tony talked about Steve but hide it by keeping the conversation going.  
“He helped me too.” he said softly.  
  
Tony checked off a second if Steve was around, but he couldn’t see him, and deduced that he was inside waiting for this meeting to end to come join them.  
  
“Rogers is one of a kind. He fought for you, always did. You two share something special.”  
Bucky had a little laugh that made one of Tony’s eyebrows rise, like he wasn’t sure how to interpret this reaction.  
“We do share something special but it costs him a lot. To fight for me, because he had to fight you and he frequently repeat to me that it was the worst part of it. You truly are a friend to him. I hope that one day you could forgive him to play the dumbass who saved an old brainwashed soldier.”  
“I forgave you. I don’t have any reason not to do the same for him.”  
  
Barnes opened his mouth but no sound came out, so Tony kept going.  
  
“It’s not easy, and I’m pretty sure there is still got a part of me who is still angry at you, but I know now that is not fair for you. It wasn’t you, and I know it now. But I know the truth. And I can’t blame Steve to choose his side to save you. If something like this happened to Pepper or Happy I…”  
Bucky stayed silent but nodded slowly, his blue eyes looking at the table without looking him directly. “Thank you.”  
  
Thé brunet’s voice was low but Tony could feel the emotion in those simple words. A smile cracked his tired face, and he clapped his hands to awkwardly end the conversation, way too emotional for his own terms.  
  
“Ok, so now that it’s said, can we go back to some embarrassing stories about Steve before he gets back?”  
  
Bucky had a frankly laugh and Tony saw his face changing completely for the first time. He was truly an other person that the one he fought in Siberia. Tony began to see the man Steve would die for.  
  
“Then you have to stay a longer time that you’re supposed to, because there is a lot of them. Even with this 70 years of break.”  
“That’s enough, guys.”  
  
Bucky turned his head to see Steve who was walking, and his smile was brighter than Tony could remember.  
  
“Come on Stevie, you’re no fun.”  
“You two know me way too well and I’m not taking the risk that my reputation dies here. Some secrets will follow me in my grave.”  
“Sure darling.” said Bucky before hitting his tongue, the petname was way too honest to be confused with a joke. No one said something whatsoever, but Steve’s cheeks were a little more pink than before, even hidden by majestic beard.  
“We should go feed the goats now, don’t you think?”  
“Yeah sure.”  
  
Bucky stood up and Tony did the same, Steve was still smiling and he made a little gesture and invited Tony to join them.

“He looks fine.”  
  
Steve turned his head when Tony said that out loud, then checked on Bucky who was feeding his goats while talking to them gently.  
  
“He is fine. Shuri did an excellent job working with him. He has some hard times of course but.. he’s better.”  
  
Tony looked at Steve perfect side profile for a few seconds and talked again.  
  
“You know, he can be your +1 at my wedding.”  
“Tony…”  
“Yes I know, it’s more complicated than that, don’t be such a jerk, Rogers. But you should have told me that you were together, back in Berlin.”  
  
He felt Steve tensed by his side, so he let a little satisfied smile appeared on his face.  
  
“First of all, we weren’t… officially back together at this time, and secondly… it wouldn’t have change a thing.”  
“I would have understand. I was a jerk back there but if I knew..”  
“He was my best friend way before becoming my boyfriend. I never lied to you about that.”  
“I know, I’m sorry, I know you didn’t.”  
  
They kept silence after that, Steve’s clear eyes didn’t leave Bucky more than a whole second when he was shaking the paw of a little goat. Tony was too busy checking in Steve to notice it.  
  
“I have never seen you this happy before. You seem in peace. Like him.”  
“When I woke up… when I woke up from the ice, everything I knew was gone. And I didn’t have time to process. To grave. To cry. I was already on mission with you guys, and somehow, I never stopped. Because I knew what would happened if I did.”  
“PTSD”  
“And everything that comes with it. And I couldn’t.. you were all counting on me.”  
  
Tony move his hand and sighed when he felt a little shaking back after many years.  
  
“I had nightmares after New York. Every night. So, I refused to sleep. Problem solved right? It costed me.. a lot. I was a danger for me, for Pep’... I was a mess, ugh.”  
“It happened to me after Berlin. I started running, but I had no home, or time for myself. So when they put Bucky into ice again.. I let go. I stayed here a little while and they helped me. So when it was Bucky’s turn… I was ready to help his recovery.”  
“Because you already had done the job on you.”  
  
Steve nodded and smiled to Bucky when he was checking on them. Tony had a little smile too, but turn his back to keep talking.  
  
“We should have known. About Hydra.”  
“How were we supposed to know that, Tony?”  
“They never paid for our therapies, and God knows we needed it.”  
  
Steve laughed, loud and clear and it made Tony giggle as well. Bucky arrived by their side at this moment.  
  
“I hope you’re not making fun of me.”  
  
Steve looked at him and if Tony hadn't know about their relation, he would have guessed at this very moment.  
  
“Never, Buck. Never.”  
  
Bucky’s smile was shinier that ever when Steve took his hand in front of Tony, but he didn’t say anything. They walked calmly for a while before Bucky asked  
  
“Have you talk to Shuri, Tony?”  
“Just enough to know that she’s smart. She’s the one who helped you both, right?”  
“Yes she’s a big ass genius. She designed T’Challa suits, you could learn from her.”  
“I could learn from her?”  
“I said what I said.”  
  
Tony and his dramatic expression made Bucky laughed quietly, and when the three men were in front of the tower where was hidden Shuri laboratory, Steve stopped.  
  
“You should go alone, talk about geeky stuff with her.”  
“You didn’t give me an answer you know?”  
“I’ll give it to you when you’ll be leaving on? I’m not the only one who decide.”  
“Fine.”  
  
Tony walked in the elevator and did a sign peace just before the doors closed. The cabin started falling down, the speed taking him by surprise and he screamed a bit before he stabilized his body. When the doors opened, the genius couldn’t believe his own eyes. An gigantic underground world was right in front of his eyes, he never saw a laboratory like this one before. He thought that his own lab was something innovative, and was something incredible, but he had to admit that Shuri’s special place was a level up science wonder. He walked quietly inside, looking everywhere, everything, recording without ven wanted it every piece of the place.  
  
“Mr Stark, don't be shy.” said Shuri’s voice without letting him see her  
“Grand aunt, is that you?”  
  
His answer made her laugh, and she walked down the stairs to meet him.  
  
“That’s impressive, even for me. Are you the only one working in here?”  
“No of course not. There are doctors, and some people are great inventors as well, but I’m the only one working for my brother.”  
“You build his armor? This vibranium suit he was wearing back in Berlin?”  
“That old thing? Hell no. I updated it since last time. But I’m sure you’ll prefer to see by yourself. Come with me.”  
  
Tony didn’t disagree and followed the young lady and listened to her very carefully when she was describing each and every one of his creations. Weapons, 3D printing, différents tools for constructions, teaching, communications, everything was so ingenious that Tony though for a second that it was a joke and that it was his own lab. But he had to admit that Shuri did way better than him at some point and she was only sixteen.  
But he was still shocked when she showed him the Black Panther necklace.  
  
“Where is the rest of the suit?” he asked, before looking at Shuri when she didn’t answer right away. She was proudly smiling when she pointed at the bracelet she was wearing.  
“Right here mister Stark. If you may.”  
  
Tony’s eyes were almost rising to his eyebrows, but he did immediately what he was told, and pressed one of the little purple balls around her wrist. The necklace became in seconds a whole suit in vibranium, and Tony couldn’t fight back his swearing.  
  
“Shit!”  
“Impressive hum?”  
“You managed to build a suit with nano technology?”  
“And you haven’t yet?”  
  
Tony gaze made Shuri laugh but he was too curious to be embarrassed and looked at the marvelous technology with more caution, analyzing everything he could.  
  
“That’s amazing. I spend years working on that project. I’m close, I know I am but I’m missing…”  
“It wasn’t easy, but this work could actually help people, not just superheroes but firemen, policemen, even the doctors.”  
“I know that. Your brother told me that you’re going to help a lot of people but damn, I wasn’t expecting this. My armor is too sophisticated to put that in micro particule, I tried but..”  
“Let me see your armor. Maybe I could help.”  
“Lady, I’m sure you can. Can you open a window from outside or something?” He asked while he was clicking on his multifunctional bracelet.  
“Friday, send my armor to my coordinates, right now.”  
“Yes Boss.”  
  
They stood still a few seconds, looking at each other, waiting for any sign of the armor.  
  
“Sometimes it takes a little more time.”  
“Of course” said the youngest, falsely polite.  
  
The Iron armor finally arrived, and Tony commanded it to open as Shuri immediately began to look at it.  
  
“Not bad. A bit old fashion for my taste but it’ll do.”  
“Did you just say old fashion to me??”  
  
Tony’s voice was a bit higher than what he expected so Shuri laughed, and took a tool right after.  
  
“So, we’re ready? Or you need some music?”  
Tony smiled and it was the only answer Shuri needed.  
  
When they left the lab, the sun was going down, and T’Challa was sitting in his restroom with Steve and Bucky by his side. Theysaw the iron machine fly near the big window to come back to the jet and just a few seconds after, Tony and the princess opened the doors.  
  
“Finally, my little sister haven’t forgotten about his old brother.”  
“I haven’t forgot the food, brother. Mr Stark is a good student.”  
“Can I keep her by the way? She could be very useful in Stark Industries.” said Tony when he sat next to Steve when Shuri took place by Bucky’s side. Some food arrived right away  
.  
T’Challa laughed and Steve joined him, while Bucky was politely smiling at the man.  
  
“Sorry Mr Stark, but she is very useful here too.”  
“Thank you brother, finally you’re recognizing that you can’t survive without me, it was about time.”  
“Well Mr Stark, I just changed my mind, keep her and never give her back.”  
  
Tony smiled and drank a bit of his glass of water, the spice in his food was stronger that what he was used to, even though it was delightful.  
  
“Do you wish to stay for the night, Mr Stark?”  
“No, thank you your highness, but I prefer to go back to New York before I get totally jet lagged.”  
  
It wasn’t the only reason, and they all knew it, but nobody said anything. Steve looked at him, and Tony could see some pride in his eyes, without actually understand why. He looked at Bucky, using his only arm to serve some water to the people next to him. The two men weren’t even next to each other, but they were sharing a invisible bond. The billionaire playboy was wondering how he could have missed that. Maybe because they’re weren’t hiding anymore. They were safe, with people they trusted, and there were no need to fool them.  
Tony ate one last bite of this food and stood awkwardly for a moment.  
  
“I’m going to leave now if you don’t mind. Even my fastest jet isn’t fast enough to bring me home before dawn.”  
  
King T’Challa nodded and stood himself to shake his hand, before Shuri did the same.  
  
“I hope we’re going to see each other again soon, Me Stark.”  
“I hope so, but I really want to see you when my ego would be fine, okay?”  
  
The young girl laughed, and did the sign of Wakanda, Tony responding immediately. Steve and Bucky were up now, and they followed Tony when he was walking outside to his jet.  
  
“Thank you, Tony.” said Bucky, surprising the other two men.  
“What for?”  
“Your forgiveness. I know it wasn’t easy, and it’s not completed okay but… this was the only thing that I was wishing for.”  
  
Steve was looking at him, his expression was serious, but his eyes were full of love. He took Bucky’s hand and pressed it. Tony didn’t know what to say at first, but he raised his hand and posed it on Bucky shoulder. He was the one who took his metal arm during their fight. It seemed so far right now.  
  
“It wasn’t you.”  
  
Bucky nodded and sniffed a bit, taking a step back to let Steve and Tony a little privacy.  
  
“Tony.”  
“I wasn’t expecting any of those outcomes but… I’m glad. Are you coming to the wedding or not?”  
“I will. If you don’t change your mind before. But I’m not sure we can do that in New York."  
  
Tony snapped his questioning away and gave him a hug. It felt good. Tony tapped his muscular back and stepped back to look at him more seriously.  
  
“After New York, I told you I was having nightmares. But.. I’m starting to wonder if it isn’t something… bigger.”  
“What do you mean?”  
  
Tony couldn’t explain precisely what he was feeling but he tried. He talked to him, like he wanted to do for a long time. He talked about his vision, his fears, everything he was holding back.  
When he was back in his jet and ready to fly, he looked down to Bucky and Steve, who were absolutely not focused on him anymore. They were kissing, calmly, shortly, before pushing their forehead joined together, Bucky’s face reflecting peace itself.  
Tony gave instructions to come home, and remembered the last words that Steve told him. Because even if nothing was easy anymore, he believed him  
  
 _“Whatever is coming, we’ll fight it. And we’ll do that together”  
_  
Tony smiled, feeling like he was finally breathing normally after years under the water, and peacefully, he watched Wakanda disappear in the distance.


End file.
